


Bless This House

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, house!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is never dull at 68 Overstone Road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless This House

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday fic for rain_sleet_snow.
> 
> Set in the house!fic universe shared between myself and fififolle.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. Of the ones that appear in this fic, Rees and Anders belong to me, Blade, Finn and Lyle belong to fredbassett and Helena belongs to rain_sleet_snow.

  
“Finn! What the hell are your dirty socks doing lying in the middle of the landing?”  
  
“Oops, sorry, must have dropped them. Chuck them down here, would you?”  
  
“No I won’t! Pick them up yourself!”  
  
“ _Finn!_ Stop leaving your muddy boots at the bottom of the stairs. I keep tripping over them!”  
  
“But I was trying not to traipse mud through the house.”  
  
“I don’t care! Move them!”  
  
“FINN! Why are your boxer shorts draped over one of the kitchen chairs?”  
  
“…actually, those aren’t mine. They’re Lyle’s.”  
  
“What? Why are Lyle’s boxer shorts in our…you know what? Never mind.”  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt came to a halt at the sight of Finn lurking outside the living room door.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
“Ssh!” replied Finn. “Ross and Helena are in there!”  
  
“So?”  
  
“So, I’m trying to listen!”  
  
Suddenly there was a thud, as if something had been thrown at the door.  
  
“Sod off, Finn!” came Ross’s muffled voice. “Or next time it’ll be something worse than a cushion. _And_ I’ll open the door first!”  
  
“He’s not kidding!” Helena called cheerfully. “You should probably know he’s taking off one of his shoes right now.”  
  
Matt pulled Finn away before permanent damage could be done.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blade’s knife collection, and its habit of appearing in random places around the house, was something that the lads had long since got used to.  
  
Unfortunately, the same could not be said of Finn’s many girlfriends.  
  
The shriek echoed through the house, even as far as the top floor.  
  
“Sounds like this one barely even made it through the front door,” Matt observed.  
  
“Yep,” Blade agreed. “Probably spotted my Fairbairn Sykes stuck in the banisters.”  
  
Matt looked up from his book. “Why is your Fairbairn Sykes stuck in the banisters?”  
  
Blade grinned. “To scare away Finn’s dim girlfriends. Why else?”  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Do I want to know whose idea it was to start playing Twister?” Matt asked, as Blade came in from the back garden.  
  
“Whose idea do you think it was?” Blade replied. “Lyle’s.”  
  
“And do I want to know where on earth he managed to get a Twister set from?”  
  
“Think he borrowed it from the Robson kids next door. Bribed them with a fiver each.”  
  
There was a yell from the garden. “Anders, you wanker, you pushed me!”  
  
“Did not!”  
  
“Did to!”  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. Sometimes it felt like the Robson kids weren’t the only children around here.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
“Hey, listen to that.”  
  
Blade cocked his head. “I can’t hear anything.”  
  
“Exactly. Isn’t it fantastic? No annoying housemates, no shrieking girlfriends, no arguing friends. Blessed silence.”  
  
“I didn’t know it bothered you so much.”  
  
“It doesn’t, really. Sometimes it’s just nice to have a bit of peace and quiet, though.”  
  
Blade smirked. “Maybe we should take advantage of it, then.”  
  
“Oh yes?” Matt said, as Blade shifted over and pinned him to the sofa. “And how were you planning on doing that?”  
  
Blade’s smirk widened, and he dipped his head towards Matt’s mouth. “By being as noisy as possible.”


End file.
